


【DMC/VD】苦さも甘さも同じぐらい

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 情（V）人（D）节（日）快乐！本来说窝就不单独写了结果昨天晚上死到临头突然脑了奇怪的东西现代文阅读 一 （32分）阅读短文，回答问题
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【DMC/VD】苦さも甘さも同じぐらい

**Author's Note:**

> 情（V）人（D）节（日）快乐！
> 
> 本来说窝就不单独写了结果昨天晚上死到临头突然脑了奇怪的东西
> 
> 现代文阅读 一 （32分）
> 
> 阅读短文，回答问题

“啊！Dante！先别搅，你忘记插调温器——不不不继续搅，调温器我拿给你！”银发寸头的小伙子大惊小怪地喊着，手忙脚乱地拉过一旁的超市购物袋疯狂翻找。

这里是传奇恶魔猎人的事务所，房子的主人此刻正系着粉色草莓图案的围裙，用手随心所欲地搅着锅子里黏稠的褐色糊状物。

“调温器？怎么还要那种东西，不是只要往同一个方向搅拌融化就可以了吗。”

传奇恶魔猎人显然不以为意，手里继续悠闲地划着顺时针。

“不不不！我刚看了菜谱，说是超过55度就会油水分离结块，总之你赶紧！”

一个小小的工具递到Dante手边，于是他懒洋洋地接过去，用纤细的银色管状那一端插进融化好的巧克力酱中。

“卧槽！54度了！快把它们拿起来啊啊啊！”

“好了好了kid，别这么紧张。”Dante把小锅从火炉上端开，“做坏了也不需要你来吃掉它们。”

是了，Nero被迫回想起自己是怎样成为叔叔的某种节日小惊喜的帮凶。

最开始，他的叔叔只是请他帮忙在某天的某特定时段让事务所的另一位居住人暂时离开一小会儿，然而那个某天实在是让小伙子有端联想，于是在他锲而不舍的追问和你不说清楚我大可不帮的态势下，Dante终于坦白了他的某个惊喜计划。

他的叔叔，这个嬉皮笑脸的中年男人，打算为他的兄长准备一些手工巧克力。

老天，厨房一定会炸掉。

为了Devil May Cry的建筑安全，Nero决定把这个荣誉交给自己的女朋友，并且担任另一个伟大而艰巨的任务——看着他的叔叔不要毁灭厨房。

“不管怎么样，你居然会想着给我爸做巧克力，这是太阳打哪儿出来了？”

“别这样kid，只是加深一下兄弟感情，你懂的。”

我可去你的吧，你以为你俩那样拙劣的藏着掖着我就什么都看不出来的吗。Nero没好气地翻个白眼，把手里那堆乱七八糟的模具丢给Dante。

“别拿我当小孩子哄，Dante。”

“是是是。”

那些巧克力酱在搅拌中降温到30度以下，开始出现凝固征兆的褐色浆糊变得粘稠起来，Dante又把它们放回了火上，，照着Nero给他念的再度升温至32度。

“你这个模具是怎么回事。”

“我买了很多，瞧瞧它们多可爱，这个小日本刀的，还有这个是手枪。”

“我求你了，普通地用这个心形的好吗。”

Nero简直想扶额，究竟谁才是年纪比较大的那个啊！

他看着他的叔叔把融化好的巧克力酱装进裱花袋里，最终还是乖乖地把它们挤到心形的模具中。温度控制得还算不错的巧克力酱在降低的温度中凝固出表面圆润光泽的雏形，Dante看上去很满意地晃了晃模具，按照菜谱的指示把模具放进了冰箱。

“不管怎么样，谢了，kid。”他靠在冰箱门上和他的侄子道谢，小伙子大咧咧地收拾着狼藉的料理台，随意地挥了下手。“不过话又说回来，你还真敢让Kyrie去拖住我老哥啊。”

“啊——关于这个，事实上，Kyrie说Vergil经常会和她交流一些料理经验什么的。”

“诶——难怪。”Dante垂下眼眸，银色的睫毛轻轻打着颤儿，“我说你老爸最近怎么总泡在厨房里，之前他还做出了十分正常的烤千层。那是妈妈的拿手菜之一，我还以为他早不记得了。”

他的叔叔笼罩在某种柔软又温暖的空气里，自从这两个老家伙回到这里之后，Nero才知道，原来这个他曾经擅自当作长辈的男人也会有着不一样的一面，那些曾经幽灵一般纠缠着他的疲惫与颓唐仿佛从来就不曾存在过一样。

“那很好啊，真的。”小伙子搔了搔后脑勺，有些拿不准是欣慰更多一点，还是雀跃，“那真的，很好。”

“Vergil先生，我们没有电动的搅拌器，所以大概只能手动搅拌了。”

“没关系。”银发的男人接过褐发姑娘递来的搅拌棒，把装着淡奶油的小锅放在火上。

切成碎块的黑巧克力混合着半融的黄油，他搅拌着锅里的淡奶油，细细密密的泡泡绕着锅沿攒了一圈，这时他关掉炉火，温热的淡奶油倒进巧克力中。

“其实您让Nero把Dante先生接到这边来，然后在家里做会更浪漫的吧。”

“嗯，你这里工具比较齐全。”Vergil沉吟了一秒，手里倒是有条不紊地一刻不停，于是他也错过了女孩掩着嘴角的偷笑。

被温热的淡奶油融化变成丝滑糊状的巧克力酱泛着水润的光泽，搅拌棒在离开时拉出粘稠的细丝。Vergil又往巧克力酱里倒入了一些温热的牛奶，和糖。

老天，他把半袋糖全倒进去了。

“Vergil先生，您确定要这么多糖吗？！”褐发姑娘发出了小小的惊呼，虽然她知道Nero的另一位长辈对某种甜食有着近乎执念的爱，但是半袋糖也太过夸张了吧。

“没问题。”Vergil用笃定的声音回答她，于是Kyrie只得尴尬而不失礼貌地微笑着。

“那我就不打扰您了。”

她退出厨房，掏出手机给自家男朋友共享当前的详细情况。

“怎么了？”

看见年轻人从衣兜里掏出手机，Dante随口问了一句。

“没，是Kyrie，她说一切都顺利。”Nero把手机塞了回去，冲他的叔叔摆摆手，“那没什么事我也先回去了，祝你们那什么、节日快乐。”

“谢了，kid，你也一样。”

小伙子心急火燎地只想回去和他的姑娘事无巨细地好好八卦一番。是的，这对小年轻当然知道某两位孪生兄弟打算做什么，不得不说这相当有趣不是吗，他的父亲与他的叔叔，年逾四十待在一起的时间却不超过十年，并且维持着某种不太健全的亲密关系，双双打算在情人节给对方做手工巧克力，光这件事就能让他乐满整个上半年了。

“怎么说呢，”Kyrie托着腮帮子，恬静的她看起来也有一些些的雀跃，“你的父亲选择了难度可不算太低的食谱，而且还是我都不太愿意尝试的那种呢。”

“哈，该说不愧是他吗，但我打赌Dante就吃他这一套。”

“但是我有一些担心呢，Vergil先生在融巧克力酱的时候，放了整整半袋糖进去。”

“呃、我觉得Dante可能……操！”

“怎么了Nero？果然不太妙吗？”

“不，是Dante，那家伙忘记放糖了。”

“嘿Vergil，我有东西要给你。”

“很巧，我也有。”

当这对兄弟再度与事务所大厅聚集时，两个人都郑重其事地把手藏在身后，于是他们交换了一个眼神。

“一起？”

“一起。”

两只手同时出现在他们中间，Dante手里是用哑光的银色锡箔纸包裹的心形盒子，用深蓝色的缎带简单地系了个十字蝴蝶结；Vergil手里是金色锡箔纸包装的长方形盒子，绑着双斜线的红丝带在右上角扎出一朵层层叠叠的玫瑰花。

“Happy Valentine's Day.”Vergil抢先说道，然后交换了他们手中的盒子。

他们并排坐进沙发里，Dante拉开那朵丝带绑出的玫瑰，有些感慨。

“像不像小时候我们一起拆圣诞礼物？”

“如果你拆完手里的再来抢我的，就像了。”

Dante屈着手肘捅了一下兄长的肋下，掀开盒盖。

“呃……哇哦。”

应该说是属于同一种类别，然而长着不同形体的点心躺在两个风格完全不同的盒子里。Dante晃了晃那些沾满可可粉的方形小块，不知道是尴尬更多些，还是错愕。

Vergil一言不发地捏起一颗心形巧克力放进嘴里，Dante踌躇了一秒，也拿起一块放进嘴里。

可可粉迅速地陷进融开的巧克力中，丝滑柔顺的口感在口腔里铺开。

好甜。

天啊这也太甜了吧请问他的兄长是放了多少糖啊——嗯，等等？放糖？

卧草！我没放糖！

Dante机械地扭头去看身边的孪生兄长，Vergil依然没什么表情地咀嚼着，如果你愿意忽略掉他不那么平坦的眉头的话。

“Vergil，把它给我。”

“想都别想，这是我的。”

“不是，老哥，别这样。”Dante疲惫地用掌心捂住眼睑，老天啊他买的可是100%的纯黑巧，“求你了，别吃那个能苦出人命的东西。”

“还好，我觉得没有很苦。”

“不Vergil，它很苦，因为我很蠢地忘记了放糖，这是事实，就好像它们甜得我怀疑你是不是打翻了糖罐子一样。”Dante指着自己怀里的那盒巧克力，老天，他原本并不打算抱怨什么并把它们全都吃掉的。“老哥，我很严肃地问你，你不把它给我是因为我和你抢，还是因为……那是我做的。”

他在句尾明显地弱了下去，Vergil假装没看到孪生弟弟带着期待与试探的小心翼翼，端着那副一本正经。

“你送给我了，Dante。它是我的，吃不吃我说了算。”他斜着眼睛快速地瞥了一眼孪生弟弟，又从盒里拿出一块，“而且我觉得味道还不赖。”

“我才不信。”

“你可以自己尝尝。”他比了一下那块巧克力，飞快地塞进嘴里。

“尝尝就尝尝。”Dante猛地揪住Vergil的衣襟，他从兄长的嘴里第一次尝到自己做的巧克力。凝固的过程是在冰箱里完成的，所以并不会很快地融化，好像还行，也不是想象中那么苦。他试探着把舌尖更多地伸进去，粗糙的舌苔边缘蹭到了一起，那块巧克力在中央被挤压，它开始融化了，半是黏糊的表层裹着内里的硬块一点一点缩小。

“呸呸！老天这也太苦了吧！”Dante可怜巴巴地吐着舌头，瞪着那盒他自己做的巧克力大有把它们全掀了的态势。Vergil嘴角勾起来了一点，然后他从自己做的那盒里拿出一块塞进孪生弟弟嘴里，又往自己嘴里塞了一块Dante做的巧克力，他们再次从亲吻里品尝对方的气息。

Vergil贴在孪生弟弟的唇畔，坏心眼地咬掉Dante唇角的可可粉。

“现在还苦吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 1、但丁做的巧克力到底苦不苦（10）
> 
> 2、维吉尔和但丁各吃了几块巧克力（10）
> 
> 3、维吉尔为什么觉得但丁做的巧克力不苦（12）
> 
> A 他喜欢吃苦的
> 
> B 但丁太甜了中和掉了苦味
> 
> C 维吉尔的味觉很怪
> 
> D 以上全部


End file.
